The present invention relates to a micrometer with digital readout including a body containing measuring components and carrying means for displaying the results of the measurements, this body being equipped with a head arranged to receive a measuring piece adapted for the measurement of either the outer dimensions of a surface, or of the inner dimensions of a cavity or a bore, or of depths.
Known micrometers of this type generally include a series of measuring pieces each corresponding to a determined range of dimensions and each associated with a reference ring. These devices are usually without a device for mechanical zero setting and for that reason do not in general allow a direct measurement of parts to be effected, but only allow an indirect measurement with reference to the corresponding reference rings. The real dimension of the parts is only accessible by display of the reference value. A calculation, in general an addition, consisting in adding the dimension of the reference ring to the value displayed on the display device of the micrometer allows the measurement to be determined. This operation complicates the measurement or at least renders it less easy and may, in certain cases, constitute a source of errors.